Power Search
by Akemi Akibi
Summary: Kiyone has finally found Ryoko and together they try for the second time to save Ayeka's daughter from a power-hungry man. **4th chapter up**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own tenchi muyo or Shadow Hearts or the names I borrowed.

**A/n: Took me ages since I wanted it to be long this idea struck me while playing a game called 'Shadow Hearts' in which I hope someone has heard of or played. Some of the plot has something to do with it but not much. Also this is an a/u, or alternate universe for those who don't know, meaning some (emphasize on 'some') personalities will not be the same and you can't go on saying that they are OOC because I already said that this is an a/u. Now hopefully I will get more then one review! ^_^;;

{(*)}=Ending/beginning of story

*****=Different place/time

____=Different place.

"…"=Talking.

_Blah blah=_Thinking

Now that's it so enjoy and review.

{(*)}                                                                           {(*)}                                                                           {(*)}

                  Lt. Kawashima of Galaxy Police sat in her office seat. She had a blue skin-tight suit with holster holding a gun. Her face was a tan brown and she had a slight impatient look on her face. She frowned and spun around in her seat looking directly at the door to her office. She smiled and muttered, "You can come in Kato". A bulky yet pale man came in and saluted.

"Anything from Kiyone?" Kawashima asked anxiously. 

Sergeant Kato shook his head. "Nothing at all, not even a recording, which means she hasn't found her yet, or she has ran into trouble on Meldina".

The lieutenant sighed. "How long is she gonna take her?" Kawashima asked.

"In her last transmission she said it might take a couple of weeks to a month to see if she is on Meldina, considering it's the prime planet for trading and for criminals to hide" Kato said.

"Dammit. Kato send a unit to see her progress. I want a full report in two weeks, is that clear?" Kawashima ordered raising her eyebrow to Kato's reaction.

"As you wish Lt. Kawashima" Kato saluted and turned and walked out of her office.

Kawashima looked at the door again and swung her chair again to look out the window. 

A gray planet with few other colors like blue and an unpleasant green swirled together to make it a not-so attractive place.

Meldina, like Kato said, was famous for holding millions of criminals and still staying in shape even when the pollution was horrible. Many criminals stayed there to hide from the Galaxy Police or to trade from guns to bombs.

Meldina was probably the worst place to send a female officer but they had no choice. Kiyone was their best officer and was most unlikely to get hurt, and plus she had used to know this person they were looking for. 

Kawashima got up from her seat and got closer to the window.

Kiyone…it will be both our heads if you don't find her. She is our last chance whether she likes it or not.

_Last time I saw her was 100 years ago. I doubt she has changed that much though._

The Lt. Sighed and sat back down and began going through files on other cases.

'So much pollution' might be the first reaction to the average being seeing Meldina. Of course the criminals who lived there didn't care and thought it was great.

Not a single spot was clean and decency wasn't welcomed. Not many average beings were allowed on Meldina. If you had a gun at the least you were allowed in and if you had a bomb you were given the best care that was possible on the planet.

The Galaxy Police didn't go to this place often but was a main priority when looking for a dangerous criminal. Only policemen were allowed on the planet and the only exceptions were when the case was urgent and the best was a woman.

Even then woman weren't ecstatic about going to a disgusting place such as Meldina.

Kiyone was one of the exceptions. She was always looking for any chance to get a promotion to a higher rank and would do just about anything for one. She was currently doing quite well and would soon be in a higher ranking then Lt. Kawashima, who was almost just as good.

They were great friends but rivals all the same. They both wanted to be the greatest police officers in the history of the Galaxy Police.

One reason Kiyone was in a lower rank was because of a very familiar Mihoshi. She kept Kiyone in first class for quite some time.

Unfortunately speaking, although to Kiyone's great delight, Mihoshi was sent to a different case and wasn't doing any better then she was doing with Kiyone before the re-assignment.

By then Kawashima was gaining power in the Galaxy Police and was ahead by a large amount. 

Kiyone of course didn't let this keep her down and went uphill and was quickly raising in ranks as well.

Kawashima got fewer cases since her rank got less cases dangerous enough to send a lieutenant. 

 Though the few cases that did come around did a lot to raise her chances for a promotion.

All in all, Kiyone and Lt. Kawashima were the best Galaxy Police officers in their ranks.

                       A deserted street held what few people called houses. They were really at sight a crumbled ruined street where no one lived and a small number of trades took place. It was only visited on accident for a shortcut or just for the hell of it.

A hooded figure walked through silently down the street. She then stopped in front of a pile of grime and debris and examined it.

She took out a small metal box that had a screen on the front and a few buttons on the top. 

She pressed a red button that obviously turned it on and she waited till the fizzing stopped and the screen showed a clear picture of her surroundings.

She pressed another button next to the red one and the screen showed all her surroundings but in a green and red tone. 

She moved it around seeing everything around her. She then faced at the pile of debris and pressed a green button on the side of the gadget and instantly blue lasers erupted from the box and scanned the pile. 

After a few seconds they stopped and disappeared into the box. 

The figure then kneeled down and brushed way some dirt and stone and cam across a single strand of hair.

She then stood up and took off her hood revealing long teal hair and a red headband around her head.

She examined the hair and pocketed it into a small glass vial. From her belt she protruded a small communication device and immediately pressed it.

"This is Sergeant Kiyone of Galaxy Police reporting progress of case 181332. I have found a hair of the target and will most undoubtedly help me find him/her. I have had no trouble coming into Meldina and I will find the criminal in less time then said in last transmission. This is sergeant Kiyone of Galaxy Police ending transmission" Kiyone said and she put the transmission device back into her pocket.

She put her hood back up and walked out of the street unnoticed.

                     On a corner of a street a dirty and smelling pub lay for meetings for trading groups or for just about anything else. A group of three people came walking up the street and entered the pub unsuspiciously.

The inside of the pub was surprisingly cleaner then the outside. The whole place was lighted by a red light and music was playing rather loudly. Many people were dancing but some were drinking at a bar table. 

The four people retreated to a back table. They ordered some drinks and sat silently.

"So how long do you think it will take for them police to find you?" one of them said daring to break the silence directing it towards one of his woman companions.

"Don't know", she said taking a sip from her drink, "You know those police are idiots Keith" she added.

"Not entirely", another said, "They got those two police officers that are pretty good" he also added.

"Dan's right you know", Keith said, "They got that Lt. and that Kiyone girl," Keith said.

"So what? Do you actually think they would send woman here? You know what the men are like around here," The woman said.

"But you should still be on the lookout just in case," Dan advised.

"Alright, alright, I'll be on the lookout," the woman said waving her hands in front of her.

They chatted a bit more when a waiter came to their table with a message.

"A woman at the front bar table wants to speak with you urgently" The waiter said gesturing towards the woman.

She got up and asked the waiter where this person was.

He pointed to a hooded figure sitting at an empty table.

She eyed the figure but decided what the heck.

As she neared the table the person caught sight of her and gestured towards the chair next to her.

"So what do you want?" The woman asked suspiciously.

The person laughed and pulled back her hood and smiled.

"I have finally found you Ryoko," Kiyone said smiling.

                             Sergeant Kato of Galaxy Police stood outside Lieutenant Margaret Kawashima's office with great tension building inside him. He always seemed to fell strange around her, almost like fear…

Srg. Kato breathed and put on his 'I-will-do-as-I'm-told' look and waited for her voice.

"You can come in Srg. Kato," the lieutenant said from inside the office.

Kato walked in and saluted.

"I have two transmissions from Sergeant Kiyone sir" Kato informed.

Kawashima raised her eyebrow curiously.

Kato saw this and said, "The first one says that she found  hair that will help her find out target and the second one that was sent just a few hours ago says she found our target" Kato said in one breath.

Kawashima grinned broadly and stood up. 

"Good work Sergeant" she praised.

Kato didn't smile but he was happy inside.

"Do you still want me to send unit Lt.?" Kato asked, his hands clasped to his sides.

Kawashima closed her eyes and said, "No, Kiyone will be able to handle it herself from now on".

Kato frowned for a moment but his curiosity got the better of him and asked, "Why do we need Ryoko Lt.?".

She had been waiting for him to ask that.

She opened her eyes and looked into Kato's eyes.

"I knew you were going to ask that" Margaret said contemplating her answer to his question.

"Will you answer it?" Kato asked, his whole body still and attentive.

Margaret shook her head and replied, "No, I can't tell you that Sergeant"

Kato showed no sign of disappointment but she knew he was.

"Thank you Lt. Kawashima, if you will excuse me" Kato said respectfully and he walked back outside her office once more.

Kawashima stood up and grabbed her gun from her desk drawer.

She then walked to the wall to the right of the door and pressed a button and said into a speaker, "I request a ship be ready for me in 3 hours time. I m going to Meldina" She said and let go of the button.

Your not the only one who is going to get a promotion Kiyone 

"So how did you know I was here Kiyone?"

"I was told that this was the most likely place I would find since Meldina is known to be the home planet for criminals on the run or doing illegal trading"

"Who told you that?"

"An old rival of mine"

"Who is this rival?" 

"Lt. Margaret Kawashima"

"So she is in a higher rank?"

"Yeah, but I'll soon be in the same league as her" 

"Why?"

"This mission is enough to get me another promotion considering they didn't have to send a unit to help"

"Because this planet is so dangerous for females?"

"Yeah, especially for females, so since I found you without getting hurt and within the time limit given to me I guess I'll get one"

"But why are you trying to find me?"

"Very good question, but I won't tell you just yet"

"Why not?"

"Orders"

"Oh"

Kiyone and Ryoko sat on a couch in a small apartment room that belonged to Ryoko. Cockroaches crawled around at their feet but did not climb up.

"How can you live in a place like this?" Kiyone asked in disgust as she squashed another cockroach eating a crumb on the floor.

"I just do I guess" Ryoko replied absentmindly shoving a cockroach across the room.

Kiyone looked at Ryoko.

"I don't know why you ask why we want you" Kiyone said.

Ryoko laughed and said, "Why shouldn't I ask?"

"Because you know exactly why we want you" Kiyone answered.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You don't mean we have to look for her again do we?" she sighed.

"Yeah, I mean we have to look for her again Ryoko" Kiyone said patiently.

"How come? She is safe where she is! We spent 3 years finding her and finding a place of her to hide!" Ryoko exasperated.

"Well this time it won't take as long since we know where she is" Kiyone replied.

"But I still don't know why we have to go get her again" Ryoko said impatiently.

"Because someone is trying to find her Ryoko, and you know exactly who" Kiyone said leaning back onto the couch.

"But we stuffed that guy!" Ryoko yelled, "How can he be alive and kicking?"

"How the hell do I know? All I know is either we hide her again and kill the guy one more time, or we find a way so she can control her powers so he can't get her" Kiyone said.

Ryoko sighed and layed down on the couch and stared at the ceiling as a few spiders scattered across it.

"Why do we have to do it again?" Ryoko muttered.

"Because if we don't, the universe will be under that dudes control and as boring as it may sound to you, we are the only ones who can defeat this guy" Kiyone said just as exasperated as Ryoko.

"This whole 'save-the-universe' thing is really getting on my nerves" Ryoko said

"Tell me about it", Kiyone said and relaxed on Ryoko's couch.

They both layed there looking at the ceiling.

"Do you think Tenchi will help us?" Ryoko asked.

"Maybe" Kiyone replied.

"I mean, I'm sure he will take any chance to get away from those Jurain nobles he hates" Ryoko said chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it" Kiyone agreed.

They lapsed in silence again and eventually fell asleep. 

{(*)}                                                                       {(*)}                                                                           {(*)}

so was it interesting or not? Was there a lot of spelling mistakes I oversaw? Did anything confuse you? Anything you did not like? Give me ideas and tell what needs to be changed! And when I say what needs to be changed I mean what needs to be changed, not saying what you want to change that will ruin the whole story on purpose. Please review!!

Please Review!!!!! 

If you don't, I will curse you so that every story you read will suck!!!!!!

Including this one!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!

                                     **_ -Akemi Akibi a.k.a. The Green Sonic Monkey Inc_**.


	2. A Thousand cabbits equals A Thousand shi...

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any related anime, company, game. It is all owned by Pioneer, AIC, Midway and Aruchnez.

**A/n: So here is another installment of my newest story. Just saying to my only reviewer, thank you!! You know who you are even if I don't!! First of all I will be using a name of mine, which hopefully anyone with a right mind will know where I got it. Also 'Kato' and 'Margaret Kawashima' are property of Midway and Aruchnez. Well enough about that, and onto the story.

{(*)}                                                                       {(*)}                                                                               {(*)}

_Control it…_

_I'm trying…_

_Try harder…_

No… 

_Why not…_

_Cuz my mom told me not to…_

_And why doesn't she want you to?_

_Because she doesn't want me to end up like dad…_

_What happened to your dad?_

_He tried too hard…_

_For what purpose?_

_To save me and mum…_

_From what?_

An evil guy who wanted my power… 

_So why don't you try harder to control it?_

_Because that bastard is dead…_

_Who killed him?_

_Two of my mom's friends…_

_What happened to your father?_

_…………_

_So?_

_…He died…_

_To save you?_

_He tried…_

_Hadn't he succeeded?_

_No…_

_He died trying but failed…_

_Yes…_

_And then these friends destroyed him…_

_Yes…_

_And since then?_

_My mum and I have been training to control that power…_

_And it seems you never will…_

_Why not?_

_You do not try hard enough…_

_Yes I do!_

_No you don't. There is no limit to trying…_

_So I have to disobey my mother?_

_Yes…_

_But what if I receive the same fate as my father?_

_That cannot be foreseen…_

_So why risk it?_

Life is full of risks… 

_Like what?_

_Every time you go outside you risk getting killed by any means…_

_You cannot live your life behind rules. Even rules have risks to them._

I will try harder then won't I? Yes… If you wish to succeed… All right then… 

_Do it…_

A child perhaps of only 13 years if age stood in a vast forest clearing of a small planet named Nemtucod, or short Nemtu.

It was probably famous for its beauty and cleanliness, quite the opposite of Meldina. Many people saw this planet tour related only mostly for the fact it was highly expensive to live there, and even stay there for a short while was expensive. And those with great wealth who were visiting end up staying there for many long years.

The child, or more respectfully put, the kid smiled and looked at the forest surrounding her in all directions. She loved it there, in the small clearing, the day going by while staring at the vast trees that were immense in size. Small animals such as cabbit colonies made the planet more famous since these cabbits could turn into space ships by will and still be cute friends, but mostly people want them for their ship abilities.

People say that the cabbits appearance came around the arrival of two women, the kid and her mother.

Many people ask how they got these creatures and their reply was it was a gift from a brainy friend.

All in all, many people like to leave these people alone.

The girl sighed in content and suddenly got an idea into her head.

She smiled yet again mischievously and summoned an energy orb into the palm of her hand and sent it upward into the sky.

She then stood up and looked up at the sky.

The orb was climbing into the sky until it was barely visible to the girl's eyes.

The girl smiled and yelled suddenly.

The orb exploded and sent hundreds of small glittering sparkles raining upon the girl's body.

She started laughing at the wondrous sight and twirled around in utter happiness.

She stopped suddenly and tilted her head to the side.

The ground beneath her feet seemed to be shaking.

Then it started to rumble and shake violently.

The girl grinned and looked at the forests edge.

At its edge there were thousands upon thousands of brown blurs.

As they got closer she got a better look at them.

Thousands of cabbits were thundering across the clearing and in a few seconds were climbing upon the girl and running into each other.

Then the ground calmed down and the air was filled with happy cries from the cabbits.

The girl was laughing and was playing with them while they crawled over every part of her body until she couldn't be seen.

"So this is what you've been doing while I have been calling you for the past 30 minutes" a familiar voice said.

The girl gasped in surprise and stood up quickly letting cabbits fall of her body and cry out.

"Sorry mum" the girl said hanging her head and looking at the cabbit-covered ground. 

A woman floated in the air since she couldn't get on the ground without squashing a cabbit or two.

She had short violet hair, ruby eyes, soft-lighted skin and a kimono with several different designs on it.

"Well just for you to know we still have to train today", the woman said smiling evilly and grabbing her by her arm.

"Ouch, mom that hurt", the girl pouted for a moment.

"C'mon Akemi we have two visitors tomorrow and I want to show them how much you have progressed" The mother said.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll go but, there is still these little cuties to take care of", Akemi said pointing at the now still and staring cabbits.

The woman smiled and yelled, "C'mon now, shoo and go back to wherever you came from".

This probably had no effect on them since they just fidgeted and stayed where they were.

Akemi instantly put her fingers in her ears and shut her eyes tightly as the mom gulped in some air.

The next moment would have deafened anyone who was passing by and the screams that followed scared every cabbit away.

"GO NOW BEFORE YOU GET BUSTED AND I KICK YOUR ASSES TO EVERY MOON IN THIS UNIVERSE!!!!" The woman screamed, veins bulging in her forehead and arms.

Every cabbit bolted in every direction causing hundreds of accidents and run-ins.

10 minutes later every cabbit was gone except a couple of staggering ones who passed the forests threshold.

Akemi pulled her fingers out of her ears and opened her watery eyes after having them shut for 10 minutes.

The mother calmly floated downwards and started walking back to their house.

Akemi ran and cached up to her mom.

"Mom why do you have to do that? You could have deafened me!" Akemi yelled while rubbing her ears.

"Because if anyone saw them in those large numbers then people would come and take over this land spot. This part isn't exactly our property," The mother said knowingly while picking up her pace.

"But still, those rants of your will attract people and that will make things worse" She said.

"Well, if you didn't call them out of their homes then they would never risk getting seen" Her mom pointed out.

Akemi sighed at her moms reasoning and walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?" 

"No"

"Are we there yet"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No

"Are we there yet?"

"NO, NOW SHUT UP!!"

Ryoko grinned and leaned back onto her cushioned chair.

"Good thing you have a high rank or we would have those stone-hard chairs," Ryoko said. 

Kiyone groaned and continued setting the coordinates.

It had been a week since she had found her and it was getting really annoying having her as her only companion, if you can go as far as calling her that. She was almost on the verge of dumping off into space in the middle of nowhere and calling back Mihoshi to help.

Ryoko wanted to invite her friends to go with them but Kiyone pointed out that then she could put them in jail for doing illegal stuff and Ryoko quickly said that she would see her friends later and they quickly took off and since then she wished Ryoko would be quiet for more then one second.

Kiyone sighed and wondered which was more annoying, Ryoko or Mihoshi.

She sighed and continued working on putting in coordinates.

A beeping sound came from the main computer and Kiyone finally smiled after a long time and said, "We will be at our intended location in a couple of hours" Kiyone said exasperated.

She wiped some sweat from her brow and leaned back onto her chair matching Ryoko.

They sat in silence for a while before Ryoko broke the silence.

"How do you know that this retarded old geezer anyway?" Ryoko asked finally having that phrase stuck in her mind since Kiyone revealed that fact to her in the bar.

Kiyone thought about it for a moment and remembered.

"Kawashima and I were on a mission together by orders of the chief, " Kiyone started, "We were supposed to stop an illegal trade between two infamous criminal groups since what they were trading could destroy the entire Jurain army, ground troops and air troops. Well we stopped the trade somehow easily but when we were about to go back to our ship e couldn't take off. We realized something was jamming our systems and we went down to a part of the ship where all the systems were listed and their status and we saw a signal coming from a nearby ship. We sent a mirror signal to send it back and jamm whoever was ending them but it didn't work for some reason. We decided to take more serious actions and borrowed smokeless ship. We were lucky enough to get a very expensive ship that blocks out all negative signals and we got close combat with it. I don't know how we did it but be stayed in combat long enough that the signal stopped; meaning the power behind it wore off.

We took that time to see who it was, and that's when we realized whom it was. We decided to get back to our ship and escaped. We succeeded but we still thought about Lothnem and how he could be alive after so many years but we couldn't figure it out, but we knew immediately why he was back. He wanted Akemi again and this time he is way stronger so don't underestimate him like last time" Kiyone said quickly.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes and thought about her newfound news.

Kiyone saw this and said; "I suggest you get some sleep before we get to Nemtucod" Kiyone said.

"Alright" Ryoko said reluctantly, stood up and walked out of the cockpit.

Kiyone sighed and looked out the front glass window and looked into space.

_God I wish this would be easier………_ …

{(*)}                                                                          {(*)}                                                                 {(*)}

So did you like? If you did, review!! Please?

Oh and my sister asked me about having these; in the middle of my sentences and just to say that is not a grammar mistake, ok? Ok please review!!


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

**A/n: Hello people!! I'm seriously sorry about taking a couple months on this! I've been tied from baby sitting plenty of bratty cousins and cooking for my family (Yes, I cook for my mom, her boyfriend, my sister, and my big sister) and giving both my dogs walks and the fact that I couldn't think of anything to type!! I kept going, 'what should I have happen' or 'Should this happen?' so it took me awhile to decide. Well, here you go!! The 2 month late chapter!!

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it"

"Will Ayeka and Akemi be there?"

"Yes Ayeka and Akemi will be there"

Ryoko grinned mischievously and asked, "Do you think she still doesn't like little Ryo-ohh-ki?" 

Kiyone sighed and replied, "Yes, I'm sure she still doesn't like Ryo-ohh-ki".

"Darn"

Kiyone raised an eye brow and asked, "What do you plan on doing to her now?" Kiyone inquired.

Ryoko gave Kiyone an innocent face and said, "Nothing".

"Yeah, yeah, sure" came Kiyone's sarcastic reply.

Ryoko chuckled to herself and then looked out the cockpit window.

They had just landed on Nemtu and it was taking awhile for them to be able to go outside the ship.

"The just said we can come out now" Kiyone said to Ryoko and then shut down the ship.

"Uuuuh.. is it just me or do we need the ship **ON** for the doors to open?" Ryoko asked.

"The doors aren't powered by the ship Ryoko" Kiyone said, rolling her eyes in the process.

"I knew that" Ryoko said quickly and starting walking towards the cockpit door.

"Come on Kiyone" Ryoko said hurriedly, "I wanna see what Akemi looks like now"

"Okay, okay, were going" Kiyone said.

She went to the door and pressed the button to open the door.

They went through a few more doors until they got to the main one that led outside.

Kiyone put a code in the panel next to the door and it made hissing noise before opening up.

Ryoko immediately put her hands to her eyes to block the bright lights from her face.

They walked down a ramp and then onto a landing that was occupied by a scruffy looking man and a woman in a skin-tight suit.

Ryoko looked around hoping to see Ayeka and Akemi looking for them.

"I thought you said they would be here" Ryoko whined.

"They probably are, just not here" Kiyone said, quite used to Ryoko's excessive whining.

They walked past the two people and onto an elevator. As they walked into it, it closed automatically behind them and immediately started moving to the main level of the station.

Ryoko was bouncing up and down with excitement while Kiyone leaned on the wall opposite of the door.

The elevator then jolted to a stop and the door hissed open.

The walked through and then looked around.

The main level was gigantic in size and was noisy with gossip and chattering.

It was square in shape and right in the middle was a statue of an obviously famous warrior with a fountain surrounding it. Several benches were situated around it and sitting on one was Ayeka and Akemi, both looking around for Kiyone and Ryoko.

Ryoko pointed to them and said, "Kiyone, they're right there sitting on the bench!"

Kiyone turned around and looked where Ryoko was pointing and sure enough they were there.

Kiyone smiled, and starting jogging towards them.

Ryoko whooped and starting running, passing Kiyone and getting to Ayeka and Akemi before her.

"Hey Ayeka!!" Ryoko said as she neared them.

Ayeka's head immediately flew around and looked at Ryoko and smirked.

She then stood up and gave Ryoko a tight hug and them tapped Akemi on the shoulder.

Akemi turned around and beamed at Ryoko.

Ryoko let go of Ayeka and whistled at Akemi.

"Looking good little girl!" Ryoko complemented.

Akemi was 15 and ad long dark brown hair, magenta eyes.

She was presently wearing a purple and red striped shirt and a blue skirt.

Akemi giggled at Ryoko's complement.

She then ran and jumped into Ryoko's outstretched arms.

The impact sent them twirling around nearly running into several people who quickly side-stepped them.

Akemi then kissed Ryoko on the cheek and said, "Hi ya Aunt Ryoko".

Ryoko then let go of Akemi and said, "Don't call me that, it makes me sound old" Ryoko said chuckling.

"Well, to be precise, you **ARE** old" said a familiar voice.

Ryoko turned around and said, "Your just being a grouch like always".

Kiyone smiled and said, "Well someone has to be mature around here".

She then looked down and smiled.

"Hey Akemi, your looking very beautiful today" Kiyone said.

Akemi grinned from ear to ear and hugged Kiyone though not as roughly as she did Ryoko.

"Hi Kiyone" She said enthusiastically.

Kiyone patted Akemi on the head and stood up again and walked towards Ayeka.

"Long time, no see" Kiyone said.

They both walked up to each other and hugged.

They let each other go and sat down at the bench.

"Akemi and I both missed you two very much" Ayeka said, still smiling.

Akemi nodded in agreement.

Ryoko then looked around.

"Where's Tenchi? I thought he would be here?" Ryoko asked.

Ayeka's happy eyes then turned distraught.

"He hasn't come back from a meeting at Jurai" Ayeka said sadly.

Ryoko saw Ayeka's sudden sadness and instantly said, "Don't worry, he'll come. You know he can't stand being away from your charm" Ryoko said laughing at her own joke.

Ryoko's statement apparently worked as Ayeka smiled yet again.

"Thanks Ryoko" Ayeka said.

Kiyone then popped in and said, "Why don't we go to your place and rest a bit".

Ayeka and Akemi both nodded and they all stood up and walked towards the station exit.

* * * * * * * * *

**A/n: So did you like? Kinda short,  I know, but I'm going on trip to Ohio so I decided to leave a chapter behind. **REVIEW PLEASE**!!


	4. A Little Conversation

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is not mine, nor are the characters, they are all pioneers and whoever else made them.

**A/n: Hello again!! * Looks around seeing absolutely nobody listening to her * Come on people!! Please review!! * sighs * oh well.

Well, this is the 4th chapter of this fic, as you can see in my summary. I have ideas of what I'm going to lead this story to but that won't be for a while. Most chapter updates will be spread out since my comp, or rather my moms, keeps disconnecting. I had this chapter written/typed for a while now but since I had no Internet access, I couldn't get to faniction.net to post it. Oh well. Well, on with the fic that nobody will read!!

'Thinking'

* Mind talking *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"So how have you been doing Ayeka?" Ryoko asked anxiously.

After their little reunion at the station they had immediately brought up going to Ayeka's and Akemi's rather large house. Ryoko, and especially Kiyone were tired from the trip and wanted to rest before catching up on certain things, and revealing the truth of there visit. 

They had decided to walk instead of using the teleportation devices they had at the station so they could talk for a bit. Their house wasn't that far, considering they could see it clearly from the station windows.

"I've fine, thank you, just a bit concerned for Tenchi" Ayeka replied.

"What's up with him?" Kiyone asked, getting interested.

"His visits to Jurai and getting more frequent and his stays are extensive, I fear that something might be happening on Jurai that nobody knows about" Ayeka said.

"Has he said anything?" Ryoko asked, wanting to know as much about Tenchi as possible.

"No", Ayeka said, shaking her head. "I ask him sometimes whenever he comes back but then he says not to worry about, that every thing is under control, I just wanna know WHAT is under control" Ayeka said, very frustrated.

"It's okay, Ayeka", Ryoko said, sliding an arm around her shoulder to relax her, "Everything will be fine, don't worry your self to death".

Ayeka sighed and silenced herself, hoping they would talk about something of lighter consequence.

By the way, where is Ryo-oh-ki?" Ryoko asked.

Both Ayeka and Akemi suddenly erupted in laughter, unknown to Ryoko or Kiyone what the cause of it was.

They both slowly calmed down, both wiping tears from their eyes.

"Ryo-oh-ki…she is doing quite fine, actually" Ayeka said, still chuckling a bit.

Ryoko stared at Ayeka before saying, "How come you just started cracking up just now?"

"Well, we have had a meeting with Washu a few months ago" Ayeka said. 

"How did it go?" Kiyone asked, not even afraid of what Ayeka's answer would be. 

"Not that bad actually, its just what she gave us that made us laugh" Ayeka said, a smile creeping up her face.

"Sooo, what did she give you?" Ryoko asked earnestly.

"3 colonies of cabbits in exchange for Ryo-oh-Ki" Ayeka said merrily.

Ryoko stopped dead in her tracks, a horror-struck look on her face.

"You gave her Ryo-oh-Ki??!!" Ryoko roared.

Ayeka stopped also and stuttered frightfully, "Ye..yea..yeah".

Ryoko's face turned beet red and her mouth was almost ready to explode.

She then breathed in and out as her face turned back to normal color and her face relaxed a bit.

Ryoko then sighed and continued walking, catching up to Kiyone and Akemi, who were chattering amongst themselves.

Ayeka came back to reality and shook her.

That's one thing I'll never forget about Ryoko 

She shuddered quickly and jogged to catch up with the others. 

_Her temper…_

{(*)}                             {(*)}                              {(*)}                               

"You have the High councils permission to return to Nemtucod"

Tenchi sighed in relief and replied, "Alright, I wish for a ship to be ready for me as soon as possible".

The messenger bowed and left the room.

Tenchi got up from his office chair and went into his bedroom to pack all his clothing and personal belongings for his trip back to Nemtu.

As he completed his packing, he looked around the room to see if he had missed anything.

His room at first sight was simply glorious. Nearly everything was made of a jade marble that was cut in a thousand different designs. Some were of dragons and other mythical creatures.

Some other carvings were poems from long ago and some were transcripts of speeches of fallen warriors and emperors.

The only things that weren't made of carved-out marble were his King-sized bed and one of his dressers. His bed was simply wood carved posts and hangings on each side, and his also wooden dresser was carved almost in the exact style of the tenchi-ken.

Tenchi smiled at the room and then headed out the door.

{(*)}                          {(*)}                               {(*)}                      

"So how has your training gone along Akemi?"

"Just fine in my opinion".

Ryoko smiled at this and ruffled Akemi's naturally straight hair.

Ayeka chuckled as they neared their mansion of a house.

Ryoko whistled in amazement.

She then leaned towards Kiyone and whispered in her ear, "You'd think she was making up for something?" 

"I heard that Ryoko", Ayeka said, glaring at her, "My ears haven't gone out completely you know."

Akemi giggled to herself and patted her mother on the back.

"Its alright mom", Akemi said delicately, "I won't tell them what you are making up for."

Ayeka immediately swung her head around and gave her the evil eye.

"You know, I have the authority to ground you for that", Ayeka said, smirking evilly to herself.

Akemi gasp and looked straight at her mother.

"You wouldn't do that", Akemi said, "Would you?"

Ayeka smirked again.

"If you cook tonight I might think about it" Ayeka said, chortled.

"But there's 4 of us!!", Akemi yelled, "And what about Ryoko's piggish appetite that your always talking about!?"

Ayeka clamped her hands over Akemi's mouth and faked a laugh.

"Kids these days", Ayeka said, a sweat drop forming on her brow, "They never know when to shut up."

As Kiyone watched as Ayeka gave Akemi a lecture about what to say and when to say it, she saw as Ayeka's and Akemi's massive house tower overtop them.

Kiyone had never seen anything bigger.

The House was a mix of all of Ayeka's colors.

The lower half of the house was a light and dark purple, like her hair.

The upper half was a light magenta, like her eyes.

The door, window, and wall framed were white, like the things she wore.

"And here is the 'House of the queen Akemi' ", Ayeka stated, poking Akemi on the head in the process, "That's what the brat calls it."

Akemi grumbled and went in front of them to open the door.

She opened the massive oak doors and turned around to face the others.

"Welcome to our humble home" Akemi said, a grin on her face.

{(*)}                                       {(*)}                                      {(*)}

**A/n: Did you like? I know its been months since I put up a chapter but please forgive me. I just started school and I'm buried with homework, projects, essays, and all sorts of stuff.

Oh well.

Hopefully you liked this chapter. **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


End file.
